Soul Valor
by aspiring-wryter
Summary: High school student, Mirakogu begins to question his purpose in life until one he is told that he and six others have to protect the world from an oncoming darkness. Mirakogu must find these other warriors before its too late and purpose is lost.


A 15 year old boy is lying on a grass hill next to the bridge over the river staring at the night sky with his dark blue eyes. The wind blew his black shiny hair which was styled into somewhat of a spiky cut. He laid there staring at the stars asking himself "What is my purpose? What am I supposed to do in life?" He closed his eyes and opened them again. He looked at his phone to see what time it was. It was 7:26 pm. He got up, stretched, and let out a goofy sigh.

"Well, tomorrow is the first day of school. I better get home and get my things ready.", Mirakogu said as he got on his bicycle. He rode past the neighborhood shops and houses until he turned down a street filled with lamp posts in front of every other house. He's in the middle of the block when he turns into a driveway of a white and black house. He hopes off and walks the red and silver mountain bike into the backyard.

His backyard was eerily dark around this time and Mirakogu hated it. He began walking to the fence where he locks his bike when he heard a rustling in the bushes that were just a few feet from him. He swiftly turned to catch the sight of who created the sound but saw nothing. Mirakogu gathered himself and continued to walk to the fence then he heard the rustling again. This time he cried out after it expecting an answer.

"H-H-HEY! Who's there?! You show yourself!!!", he shivered out.

Just then, Justin felt a presence behind him. He didn't turn around until a hand gripped his left shoulder. Mirakogu let out a scream that the dead could hear but with lightening fast speed he quickly spun around and round house kicked his attacker. The dark character went flying into a pile of garbage. Mirakogu walked over to person to see who it was. The offender was a 16 year old high school student with brown spiky hair and brown eyes which are swirling in a state of confusion and a big bump swelling on his head.

"Ahhh, Reito, what are you doing here!?" Mirakogu barked

Reito got up from the bed of trash and garbage and stood over Mirakogu holding his face which had a sneaker mark on it. Reito stood a foot taller than Mirakogu and was athletically built due to the fact that he played on the school basketball team, ran track and field, participated in rugby, and was on the school martial arts team. With that many extracurricular activities, Reito still had a laid back attitude. He had his hair styled to come to his shoulders and feathered. It was colored blond with a couple of strands in the front. His eyes were a light blue that were gentle.

"I wanted to give you a gift for the new school year." Reito groaned. "Dude, I have martial arts classes and I've never been hit that hard. CRIMINEY!!!"

"You know, for a guy who works out more than I do you sure can't take a hit."

Reito rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to be attacked by my best friend – NO! My _**BROTHER!**_ When I give him his birthday gift." Reito said trying to make Mirakogu feel guilty. It seemed to have worked since he jumped at the accusation. "I'm sorry, Reito! I thought you were an attacker. You know you can't be too careful these days since that mysterious kidnapper have been about…"

Then Mirakogu thought about what just happened.

"Rei, what are you doing lurking in the shadows near my sister's window?" he asked curiously.

Reito quickly changed the subject. "(Laughs nervously) DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" and shoved the gift in Mirakogu's chest which was a brand new book bag.

Mirakogu caught it and observed it.

"Thanks. I was just about to get my things ready for tomorrow."

Reito put his hands behind his head. "Yup. School starts tomorrow. We're getting older, Kogu."

Mirakogu chuckled then looked towards the stars with that same stare he had earlier then he broke the silence between them.

"Hey, Reito, have you ever felt like you're a part of something bigger even though you seem so insignificant? And you know there is something out there for you but you just don't know what it is?"

"What are you getting at, Kogu?" Reito asked in confusion to his friend's questions. Mirakogu continued.

"Sometimes I feel like someone or something is calling out to me but I just…don't…know."

Silence fell again until…

"You've finally lost it." Reito said with a tone of indifference.

Mirakogu fell out after hearing his friend's hypothesis. But off in the distance in the same exact position Mirakogu was lying watching the stars; there was a flash of light accompanied by a BOOM. Mirakogu and Reito looked to see what the phenomenon was.

"What was that?!" asked Mirakogu

Reito scratched his head. "I don't know but isn't that your little star-watching spot?"

Without hesitation, Mirakogu hopped on his bike and began pedaling away without a word. Mirakogu sped down streets and alleyways until he reached the river. He could not believe his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating or delusional or maybe even both. But he knew what he saw was real.

A tree-looking creature was standing next to the river swatting at something that jumped around it. Mirakogu focused his attention toward the smaller object that agitated the creature. The object was a girl with a red plain T-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was black, long, shiny, and smooth and her eyes were a dark blue. In her right hand she wielded a blue and gold ancient looking whip which she used to attack the creature.

The girl landed in a defensive posture then the creature swung its earthy first at her but she jumped high above the creature and swung her whip at it but it caught the lash. Mirakogu instinctively dropped his bike and ran toward the scene and when he reached the bottom he stopped out of fear. Then a flash of light appeared in front of him. It was so bright; Mirakogu had to shield his eyes from light. The light faded and a vision of a young woman in a long white spaghetti strapped dress took form.

"Mirakogu Kojima, that girl needs your help. The world needs your help." said the apparition.

Mirakogu was in disbelief. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The apparition smiled. "I'm just someone who wants to help you realize your destiny."

Mirakogu was in disbelief, "I want to help her but I don't know how."

The woman smiled so sweetly it warmed his heart, "Oh, Mirakogu, you have what you need right here," she said gesturing toward her heart, "You just need to awaken the spirit inside."

She took her left hand and lightly touched Mirakogu's chest right over his heart creating a magical aura around him then it disappeared.

"You have the power. Just call upon the Spirit inside." The maiden said as she faded away.

The previous girl laid on the ground struggling to get up. The creature stood over her raising its leg ready to stomp the female warrior out of existence. Mirakogu, with fists balled up, could no longer sit by and watch.

He clutched his chest with his right hand right over his heart then he raised the same hand above him and shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"_**SPIRIT POWER, MANIFEST! EITENNE!"**_

A fiery red aura surrounded him swirling about. The energy swirled into his outstretched hand and took on a form. It shaped itself into large long sword that did not look like any normal sword. The energy around it dispersed revealing a long large blade that was so shiny it rivaled the sun and a gold and red hilt.

Mirakogu wielded his humongous weapon like a master. As if he and the sword were meant to be together. He ran toward the creature dragging the sword behind him creating sparks. He leaped high above the gargantuan creature and raised the blade behind his head as he began to descend.

"_**BURN, EITENNE!" **_Mirakogu screamed as he slashed at his target with his flaming blade.

The creature howled in tremendous pain and fell backwards in defeat and disappeared into black wisps like scattering shadows.

Mirakogu landed perfectly in the spot where the tree-creature stood over the whip wielding girl who, by the way, stood bent over a bit holding her right arm in which that hand held her whip. Mirakogu began to ask if she's alright.

"Are you O.K.? I saw you fighting that monster…" he turned his head to point out where he stood then he turned back but the girl was gone leaving him lost and confused.

The next day, Mirakogu sat in class to figure out what happened last night and where did the girl go as the teacher took attendance which he was almost done with.

Reito sat behind Mirakogu as he always did in elementary and middle school. He tapped Mirakogu on his shoulder.

"Kogu, what happened last night?" he whispered.

"It was…just some kids who had some illegal fireworks." Mirakogu quickly yet rather lamely lied. However, Reito believed him.

"Alright, class, we have a new student to our school. This is Miss Takanawa Akane." The teacher, Mr. Akiba, introduced.

The girl Mr. Akiba was speaking of was the very same girl that Mirakogu saw last night. Mirakogu looked at her in her school girl uniform and an innocent smile on her face. He was shocked to see her in this setting.

The girl tilted her head and waved. "Hi." She so sweetly said.

Mirakogu always wanted to know what his destiny was and after last night, he's starting on his journey to finding out what it is.


End file.
